No lo planeé asi
by blue kirito
Summary: A veces el héroe siente el impulso de convertirse en el villano de la historia.


**Sword Art Online pertenece a Reki Kawahara-sensei. Escrito en el móvil, errores son sin querer. Muchísimas gracias a Yayoi y a todos los que leen por el apoyo :3.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **No lo planeé así**

 **.**

 **A veces el héroe siente el impulso de convertirse en el villano de la historia.**

 **Kirito x Asuna**

 **.**

Casi llega la época del año preferida de los estudiantes: "El festival cultural." Como es de esperar los jóvenes se reúnen en las aulas libres de profesores y dan propuestas a los secretarios para finalmente ponerlo a votación.

\- Sería genial una cafetería - dice una chica emocionada - Donde los hombres se vistan de mayordomo y las mujeres de...

\- No inventes - le interrumpe un compañero - Es tan cliché, luego dirás que se sirvan postres o algo preparado por nosotros, seamos honestos aquí la mayoría cocina fatal.

\- Pero Asuna...

\- Peor tantito, le piensas dejar todo el trabajo. ¿Tienes idea de cuánto le llevará?

\- ¿Qué sugiere el señor sabelotodo? - emplea un tono sarcástico.

\- Mmm, ¿qué tal una obra de teatro en donde las chicas se vistan de hombre y viceversa?

\- ¡Eso también es cliché! - se sumó la mayoría.

\- ¿Una casa del terror? - otro de ellos.

\- Nah - una más.

\- ¿Tienda de manualidades?

\- ¡Que flojera!

Las sugerencias se daban al por mayor, la mayoría eran rechazadas al instante y las que no tenían numerosos votos en contra.

\- Quizá tenga la solución - se dignó interrumpir un joven que hasta hace unos segundos estaba bien metido en un juego portátil - Un RPG versión real.

\- ¿Ah? - la delegada - Explícate Kirigaya-kun.

\- Bueno - sonríe entre divertido y misterioso - Los videojuegos están de moda pero, ¿no les gustaría experimentar algo así con su cuerpo? ¿Recorrer esos senderos de píxeles con sus piernas? ¿Cruzar espadas en la realidad? - todos quedaron mudos, pensativos - ¡Es fácil! ¡Si se puede construir una casa de los sustos esto es pan comido! ¿Qué dicen?

El muchacho ruega que la idea convenza a los demás y no por ser especialmente participativo sino cumplir una de sus fantasías.

\- ¡Estoy de acuerdo con Kirito-kun! - se suma una joven rubia.

\- A-Asuna.

\- Levanten las manos aquellos que estén a favor.

\- ¡Si! - todos lo hicieron.

\- ¡Por decisión unánime será un RPG vivencial!

.

.

Durante dos semanas el grupo se organizó para preparar los desafíos, escenario, disfraces y demás pero faltaba el elemento principal, nadie se ofreció para ser el villano más importante es decir, el jefe final. Kirito se la pensó mucho, es más afín a representar al héroe de la historia, ese que diera la última estocada y liberara al pueblo de la opresión pero, ¿si esta vez es distinto? ¿Qué se sentirá estar del otro lado? Dejó la hoja en que escribía algunos acertijos para ir en busca de la delegada e informale de su decisión, todo sea por pasar un buen rato y saciar su curiosidad.

.

.

La mañana del festival cultural.

Kazuto toma el desayuno que consiste en pan tostado y café.

\- ¿Y bien? - le interroga Suguha en tono travieso.

\- ¿Qué? - se hace el desentendido.

\- Has estado muy hermético estas semanas pero Asuna-san me contó todo. ¿No piensas invitarme?

\- Irás aún si no lo hago, seguramente Asuna se me adelantó.

\- Muy cierto~. Pero quería escuchar los detalles de ti, ¿qué papel te toca?

\- Oh... - sus labios se curvaron casi con malicia.

\- ¿Onichan?

\- Es más divertido cuando uno encuentra las repuestas por si mismo.

Kazuto no dice más, se pone en pie y escapa como si la reciente conversación no hubiese tenido lugar, haciendo suspirar a su hermana.

.

.

En la puerta del colegio, nueve y media de la mañana.

Asada Shino mira un tanto nerviosa a su alrededor. Asuna le contó del festival pero esperaba que a esa hora no hubiese tanta gente. Retrocede un par de pasos arrepentida de haber ido cuando tocan su hombro con entusiasmo, lo que también le obliga a pegar un brinco y abrir los ojos en demasía.

\- No esperaba verte por aquí - dice Suguha con una amigable sonrisa - supongo que es de esas cosas que uno debe experimentar en la vida.

\- Q-quizá - ríe nerviosa.

\- Asuna-san no debería tardar. ¡Ah! - le advierte a la distancia - ¡Asuna-san!

La aludida llega corriendo con la elegancia que solo ella posee y se detiene a menos de un metro de las visitantes que le miran de arriba para abajo y a la inversa.

\- ¡Vaya! - la más joven - ¡Se lucieron con los trajes!

Hace referencia a la ropa estilo juego de rol que consiste en un conjunto blanco de falda y múltiples decoraciones en tono rojo además de una armadura ligera.

\- ¿Si verdad? - admitió un tanto avergonzada - Se nos pasó un poco la mano. Llevamos al límite el presupuesto pero las armas son lo mejor.

\- Es cierto - Shino - casi podría jurar que tu espada es de verdad.

\- Bueno, ¿qué les parece si me acompañan? Serán las primeras a las que tenga el honor de guiar.

El par asintió. Suguha no cabe de emoción y Shino siente como el pulso se le acelera, curiosamente no es miedo lo que le aqueja.

Una vez llegan al gimnasio, sitio donde se llevará a cabo el juego, Asuna les pide que se equipen, en otras palabras elijan el arma y aditamentos que consideren necesarios.

\- Pueden tomar lo que gusten de las mesas.

Señala tres que de inmediato son inspeccionadas por las chicas que se quitan los abrigos y colocan una suerte de armaduras que cubren el torso. Shino se apropia de una escopeta, una pistola de corto alcance y municiones. Suguha un arco y espada de rango medio. Asuna ya cuenta con una espada larga de punta fina estilo esgrima.

\- ¿Es todo? - Asada.

\- Por ahora. ¡Bienvenidas a la aventura!

Apenas entran se encuentran el primer desafío. Sobre una caja colocaron una carta que abre y lee la rubia:

 _\- "Es fácil pactar con ellos, aunque tu alma pierdas en el proceso. Riquezas, poder y sabiduría te otorgan a cambio del suplicio eterno. Tienen tridentes, cola e incluso cuernos."_

\- ¿Los demonios? - la castaña.

\- Correcto. HP 30, MP 5, JP 3.

Las invitadas arquean la ceja al mismo tiempo, lo que le causa gracia, se aclara la garganta.

\- Los HP son los puntos de vida, MP de magia y JP de trabajo. Los primeros son "literalmente" su vida, si se acaba pierden a menos que usen algún conjuro o poción; los siguientes se irán gastando cuando utilicen hechizos, ambos se restablecen al subir de nivel y para eso son los últimos, cada que lleguen a veinte suben de nivel.

\- Oh - Shino sonríe un tanto perversa - Será interesante.

\- Claro que si - le secunda Suguha.

El trío se desplaza por aquel laberinto oscuro que es el terreno de juego, muy bien diseñado. Las tareas fueron bastante sencillas, los retos fáciles pero eso si, el nivel de los enemigos subía gradualmente. En algún punto eso dejó de parecer lo que era y se convirtió en una "realidad". Todas, incluso la guía iban bien metidas, quizá más de la cuenta en su personaje. Se detienen ante una gran puerta y se miran con un intenso brillo lleno de valor en los ojos.

\- Llegamos hasta aquí - dice Suguha.

\- Nos falta él - Shino.

\- No perderemos - Asuna.

En un arranque de adrenalina la recién autonombrada Lefa da una patada a la madera que se abre de par en par. Situado en algo que parece ser un trono se haya un sujeto de espaldas, con una armadura negra.

\- Vaya - Kirito emplea el tono más grave de su repertorio, una voz tan ronca que casi produce escalofríos - No pensé que llegarían tan pronto. Veo que mis súbditos no representaron obstáculo alguno.

\- ¡Tu reinando de terror se acaba hoy! ¡No te permitiré dominar el mundo! - Asuna.

\- ¿El mundo? Insulsa, mi ambición no es tan pequeña. ¡Ansío poseer el universo!

\- ¡Bastardo!

Grita Shino al tiempo que dispara la pistola que rozó ligeramente el hombro derecho de Kazuto.

 _«- E-eso estuvo cerca, puede que sea de balines pero donde me atine uno si que dolerá. »_

Pensaba en ello cuando se vió en la necesidad de sacar una espada para detener una estocada de Asuna que le miraba con rabia, desconcertadole.

\- ¿Eh?

Se escuchó otro choque, está vez en la mano contraria al desenfundar para interceptar a su hermana, menos mal que traía dos metales.

\- ¡Uh!

El sonido que escapó de sus labios cuando Shino le propinó tremendo patadón en las tripas.

\- ¡Ay!

Se quejó al caer sobre su trasero dañando parte importante de su anatomía, y encanto claro está. Las cosas se le estaban saliendo de las manos.

\- ¡Esperen! - colocó las palmas al frente - ¿Se les olvida que es un juego? - angustiado.

\- Que cobarde - la novia con deprecio.

El trío de escalofriantes mujeres se acercaba cada vez más con expresiones malignas, es como si entes del bajo astral se hubieran apoderado de los cuerpos de los seres que más ama. Todo quedó claro en ese instante, un héroe siempre lo será. Es su deber despertar a su novia, hermana y mejor amiga de aquel trance tan cruel. En esas estaba cuando un puño se estrelló en su mejilla izquierda, otro en el hombro derecho. Retrocedió por reflejo y se limpió el "labio roto", está de más decir que este también se metió a su papel. Se dió entre las usuarios de espada un intercambio que recuerda a los combos de videojuego, Shino por su parte atina el cien por ciento de los disparos que Kazuto de plano ni sentía. Los gritos de batalla se dieron al por mayor, vaya espíritus guerreros. Saltos, piruetas, evasiones, estocadas, patadas, puñetazos...

\- ¡Waaaaaaaaaahhhh!

Un gran alarido y el bien cayó por primera vez.

\- ¡Terminamos el juego! ¡Ganamos! - anuncia Lefa llena de algarabía, bailando a un lado de su casi inconciente hermano mayor.

Más tarde llegó un Rey Demonio suplente pero el mejor no se repuso lo suficiente como para volver.

.

.

Por la tarde.

Kazuto está sentado en una banca, molesto. Suguha y Shino se han ido por ahí, le abandonaron a su suerte.

\- Toma - Asuna le extiende un helado que toma en silencio.

\- ¿Aún estás enojado? En serio lo siento, no fué mi intención.

\- Más bien estaba pensando en lo peligroso que resulta el que no puedas diferenciar la realidad de la ficción. ¿Qué pasará cuando la línea entre estas se haga cada vez más delgada? ¿Quién dictará entonces lo que es y no correcto?

\- ¿Por qué sugeriste algo así?

\- Me pareció divertido.

\- ¿Lo disfrutaste?

\- Si no contamos el dolor, si, mucho.

\- Ahí está la repuesta. No tienes de qué preocuparte, no interesan los obstáculos o dificultades que se presenten porque estaré a tu lado siempre.

\- Espero que no como enemigo porque pegas muy duro.

\- ¡Kirito-kun! - se sonroja furiosamente.

El chico la toma suavemente de la cintura, aproxima el rostro con delicadeza y suspira sobre los labios ajenos.

\- Compañeros para toda la eternidad - él.

Se unieron en un contacto cálido, tierno y dulzón, sellando el importante juramento. No interesa que tan masoquista pueda llegar a ser Kirito o los alcances que tenga su fanatismo por la autodestrucción porque, Asuna siempre estará ahí para salvarlo, aún si le hiere un poco en el camino. La mujer más bella, valiente y poderosa en el universo. Después de todo si logró su maquiavélico objetivo. Ella representa su gran deseo por vivir y disfrutar cada segundo como si fuera el último.

 _«- Aunque definitivamente, no lo planeé así. Ser el malo es doloroso, con razón nunca ganan. »_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas finales.**

 **Tenía ganas de ver que le daban una paliza a Kirito (?. Comienzo a pensar que no me sale el KiriAsu sino a la inversa pero bueno, me gustan las mujeres dominantes. De hecho pensaba hacer la batalla más intensa y detallada pero hubiese dejado de ser gracioso, sería más tirado al drama y como que no XD. Aunque dudo que Kirito considere chistoso lo que le pasó. Nos vemos en otra compañeros de vicio y muchas gracias por leer :3.**


End file.
